


Medbay Flirting

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff, Kanan is high AF, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what other tags would apply tbh im bad at tagging things, loosely based off of that "you asked x if they were single" meme tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: After an injury, Kanan has to be put under to get patched up. When Hera and Ezra go to visit him, he's still not exactly of the right mind.





	Medbay Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to person in my fourth period who saw me writing this and said "oh, you writing an essay?" I may have said yes, but I was actually just writing this kanera fic.

Hera looked up at Ezra, who was pacing back and forth, and she smiled at him kindly, straightening up in her seat.

“He’s going to be okay, Ezra. They told us that.”

Ezra nods, pausing his pacing for a moment. “I know.”

“They said he’ll wake up any minute, and then we can go see him.”

“I know.”

“So you can relax.”

Ezra looks over at her, and Hera just gives him a comforting smile. She’s looking up at the chrono, hoping she’ll get to at least talk to him a little bit before her meeting when the door opens. The doctor steps out, her expression warm.

“Jarrus is starting to wake up, so you can go in if you want to. It might help him to see more familiar faces.”

Ezra eagerly walks right through the door, and Hera goes to follow him when the doctor catches her arm.

“You should know that he may be a little out of it, that’s just the anesthesia.”

She nods. “Noted.”

She lets her go through, and the door shuts behind her. Ezra has already taken a seat next to Kanan, and Hera sits down on his other side.

His face is still a little bruised, and he’s in a medbay gown. But he still looks relaxed, somehow. Maybe it’s the loose hair, but his face seems peaceful too.

There’s a beep from the heart monitor that grabs both Hera and Ezra’s attention. Ezra grins wide. “I think he’s waking up.”

Sure enough, Kanan’s eyes slowly open. He looks at Ezra, and frowns.

“Wh… what happened?”

“You got hurt, and they had to patch you up.”

His eyebrows knit themselves together. “Okay…”

Hera smiles, and her hand gently moves to his. Kanan turns his head to face her, and smirks.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Ezra pulls a face, but Hera laughs.

“Hey, love.”

He does what Hera thinks is his attempt at a wink. “So… you seeing anybody?”

“Am I… what?” Hera raises an eyebrow.

“Seeing anybody?”

Ezra muffles a laugh with his hand, and Hera nods slowly, a coy smile slowly growing on her face.

“Actually, I am.”

“Really? What’s his name?”

“Kanan.”

“Kanan? Hmm.” Kanan cocks his head, considering. “Do you think I could... take this Kanan?”

Hera bites her lip to keep a laugh back. “Maybe.”

Ezra stands up, his snickers barely restrained. “I’ll go comm Sabine and Zeb, tell them he’s up.”

Hera nods, and when the door closes behind Ezra, Kanan raises an eyebrow. “So, we’re alone…”

He tries to wink again, and Hera chuckles, smiling tenderly at him. “We are, but I’ve got a meeting to go to in-” she glances at the chrono. “5 minutes.”

“That’s plenty time, and Kanan doesn’t have to know.”

Hera shakes her head. “Not re-” she’s cut off when the doctor comes back. She smiles at both Kanan and Hera.

“Hey, Jarrus. Can I just check your vitals?”

He shakes his head, and both the doctor and Hera raise an eyebrow.

“We were in the middle of something.”

Hera shakes her head. “No, no we weren’t. I have a meeting I should start getting to anyway.”

Kanan pouts, and Hera squeezes his hand before standing up. “I’ll see you in an hour or so, okay?”

He nods and the doctor looks at Hera.

“Is he-”

“Out of it? Definitely.”

The doctor smiles. “Good to know.”

Hera leaves with a nod, and shakes her head when she hears Ezra outside.

“-and he asked if Hera was single!”

As Zeb and Sabine’s laughter sounds through the comm, Hera folds her arms and clears her throat, catching his attention. His face is priceless, but also makes Hera realize she looks a little more stern than she meant to. “This seems like more than just telling them he’s awake.”

Hera hears Sabine’s voice. “Ooooooh, busted.”

Ezra quickly shuts the comm off and reattaches it to his belt, and he runs his other hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Um, Hera I was… I was just…”

Hera breaks the stern facade with a laugh. “I know, Ezra. It’s funny. Even if Kanan might not love it.”

Ezra laughs nervously, and Hera puts a hand on his shoulder. “The doctor is taking his vitals right now. I have to go to my meeting, but I don’t want him to be alone after she’s done. At least stay here until Sabine or Zeb get here.”

Ezra nods, smiling at her as she leaves for her meeting. Hera is more than confident she’s leaving Kanan in good hands- even if they’re a little gossipy.

* * *

Hera didn’t bother stopping home after her meeting, she just went straight to the medbay. When she got to Kanan’s room, he was sitting up more straight, and Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were all there with him. They all look up from the conversation and smile at Hera, but none of them smile as big as Kanan.

“Hey, Hera.”

Hera smiles. “So you know my name now?”

Kanan furrows his brows, almost wincing. “Yeah…”

Hera laughs. “So I guess they told you what happened?”

He nods, his expression even more guilty than it was that time he and Zeb lost Chopper to Lando. Sabine looks between the two of them, and then pats Zeb’s arm.

“We should probably go…”

Zeb nods. “Yeah, yeah. Ezra too.”

They file out of the room, and Hera takes the seat Zeb was sitting in, and she reaches over, taking hold of Kanan’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, Hera.”

“For?”

“Forgetting about you.”

Hera shakes her head. “I’m not upset about that. Not even a little.”

“But I still feel bad.”

“I know, Kanan, but yourself some slack. You were so high, you’d just come out of… whatever the procedure was called.”

“You can remember the name of every part in a starship, but not the surgery I got?”

“Well, do you know what it was called?”

Kanan pauses. “Unimportant.”

She laughs, squeezing his hand. “Seriously, don’t worry about anything. It’s fine. I promise.”

He nods, and squeezes her hand back. “If you say so.”

“If it makes you feel better, you still liked me. You were definitely flirting.”

He smirks a little. “I heard. Was I any good?”

“Not really. Direct, but still not some of your best lines.”

“Are you sure?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Were you… turned on?”

Hera laughs, and he does too. She moves a hand to cup the side of his face, and he looks at her so tenderly it makes her heart sing.

“Maybe, but just because it was you.”

He smiles, and turns his head to press a brief kiss to her palm. She strokes her thumb over his cheek.

“Did they tell you when you’re getting out?”

“They want to keep me tonight, I think, something about making sure the drugs are completely out of my system. Then I’m free to go.”

Hera nods, and a mischievous grin grows on her face. “Maybe tomorrow night I’ll give you another shot at the flirting thing.”

He grins back at her. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a little dumb, sorry, but the idea has been itching at me for months now. I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
